The microsomal cytochrome P-450 dependent monooxygenases are important in the metabolism of many steroids and xenobiotic compounds. The interaction of these compounds may alter both steroid and xenobiotic metabolism. Alteration of steroid secretion or clearance may alter reproduction. Modification of xenobiotic metabolism may enhance or diminish any toxicity produced by the biologically foreign compound.